


Lemonade

by glitteringeva



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, one shot poll, suuuuuper fluffy, way less sexual than it sounds, weiss is a gay disaster as usually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/pseuds/glitteringeva
Summary: Weiss thought she was straight until she sees her new neighbour Yang gardening in a bikini. Fluffy romance ensures.





	Lemonade

“I hate her.”

“That is a strong word.” Winter didn’t even look up from the cucumbers she was cutting for the cucumber lemon water Weiss had grown obsessed with during the heat wave. “What did she do? Throw a loud party on a Wednesday?”

“Just look at her.” Weiss tried to focus on her lemons and not look out of the window. Definitely not look out of the window.

“Looks like she’s gardening.”

Weiss felt her face grow hot. “Yeah but… did you see what she is wearing?”

For an agonisingly long moment Winter didn’t say anything. When Weiss looked up she was staring at her, eyebrows raised, lips slowly curling into a smirk. “Do you mean what she is not wearing?”

“I… what do you mean?” Weiss turned her head, catching a glimpse of Yang kneeling in front of a bed of roses, her body barely covered by black hot pants and a bright yellow bikini top. “I mean yes. That’s not how you dress when everyone can see you. I mean what will the neighbours think?”

“Or what if a neighbour keeps undressing her with their eyes even though there’s not much left to undress?”

“Or that, I mean- Winter, it’s not like that!” Her face grew even hotter. “I just… I’m not even into… I’m not… you know?”

“Gay? Bi?” Winter shook her head. “You can say the word.”

“I… yes, but no. I am not… that.”

“Okay.” Winter shrugged and threw the cucumber slices into the jug, one by one. “I mean it is hot today.”

“She could at least put a shirt on.”

“She does have nice abs.”

Weiss threw her lemons into the jug and got up. “Can we change the topic?”

Winter smirked without looking up. “Sure.”

“How is it going with your-“

She was interrupted when someone knocked on her door. Weiss took a kitchen towel to dry the lemon juice off her hands. “I’ll be right back”, she said and went to open the door.

A wave of hot air hit her when she opened the door. A whole different kind of heat hit her when she saw Yang stand at the other side of the door. “Hey!” Yang smiled at her. The bikini top seemed to be even more scandalously revealing from this close. She wore her blonde curls in a messy ponytail and Weiss felt like slamming the door into her face right there right now. “I wanted to trim the hedge between our garden and yours. I’m just here because it’s possible that some twigs might end up in your garden and I wanted to ask if I could come and clean it all up when I’m done.”

Weiss stared at her for a moment, trying to process what she had said without telling her to leave and never come back. “The… hedge?”

“Oh, hello”, Winter said behind her all of a sudden. “Yang, right?”

“Yes.” Yang smiled. “I think we’ve met at my dad’s barbecue this spring, didn’t we?”

“Yes, I remember. Would you like to come inside and have a glass of the cucumber lemon water Weiss made? Must be hot outside.”

“Sure.” Yang smiled and Weiss gave Winter a pleading look that did absolutely nothing. Yang stepped inside and Weiss was about to tell her to take her shoes off but then she noticed she wasn’t wearing any. _Oh, great_.

“Just sit down on the couch”, Winter said. “I’ll join you two in a minute.”

“Actually I’ve got-“

“Oh, Weiss. You just overwork yourself. Take a break for once and be nice to our guest.”

Weiss took a deep breath. Yang was looking at her while Winter disappeared into the kitchen and for a moment she just wished the earth would swallow her. “The… the living room is over there.” She tried not to look at Yang and her shamelessly exposed upper body.

“So you two live here?”, Yang asked when she sat down.

“It’s my sister’s house. I’m here on weekends and holidays.”

“So you go to university?”

“Yes.” Weiss sat down as far away from Yang as she could. “But it’s not far away, so…”

“I thought about going to college, but I didn’t know what to do, so I’m taking a gap year. Working at my dad’s martial arts school, helping my sister with her homework. I’m glad I did it.”

A waste of time. That was Weiss’ first thought. But she probably shouldn’t care. She didn’t know what to say, where to look.

Winter saved her. She came back with the jug and three glasses, sitting down in the white armchair across of them. “So… you’re taking care of the garden?”

“It was that or doing the laundry.” Yang shrugged and took the jug before Weiss had the chance to, filled the three glasses with water. “It’s just me, my sister and our dad, so we have to share chores. So… it’s just the two of you who live here?”

“Yes, but most of the time it’s just me.” Winter took a glass, but she just held it in her hands without drinking from it.

“You have Roses in your garden, don’t you?”, Weiss said, a bit too quickly, a bit too obviously trying to stop Yang from digging further into the topic of their complicated family dynamics. “I think Winter once tried to grow them, but it didn’t really work.”

“Oh, roses can be a pit picky, but it’s not too complicated if you take care of a few things. I could tell you how he does it sometime.”

“That would be wonderful.” Winter smiled. For a moment it was awfully quiet in the room.

“I should probably get back to work”, Yang said. She seemed less cheerful all of a sudden. “Thank you for the water, it was nice talking to you.”

If Winter was surprised she didn’t give it away. She just smiled and got up. “It was really nice to have you here, Yang.”

“You don’t need to take me to the door, I’ll just let myself out.” Yang smiled and Weiss tried not to stare at her back when she walked towards the door. Just before she was about to leave the living room she turned around again. “Next Saturday we’ll have a little summer party, why don’t you come around?”

“Sure”, Winter said before Weiss could raise her voice. “We’ll be there.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure I can’t-“

“Weiss.” Winter turned around to look at her. “Do you have any friends at university?”

“University is not to make friends.” She stared at her hands. “You can’t make me become friends with the neighbours.”

“No, but I also don’t have to encourage you to lock yourself away like that all the time. I can’t force you to come along, but I won’t tell you it’s a good idea to stay at home.” Winter sighed and laid her hand on her shoulder for a brief moment. “If you’re not having fun you can still go home.”

“I’m too busy to make friends”, Weiss mumbled.

“You can afford to take a night off.”

“I’ll go.”

“It will be fine, Weiss.”

It was almost dark when they left the house. Weiss could hear voices, laughter and someone softly playing a guitar before they went through the garden door. Just an hour, maybe one and a half. Small talk. She was good at that, she had survived so many noble galas as a child, back when she had still lived with her parents.

She had always hated those parties.

The back garden was full of people. It didn’t look like the parties she had went to as a child. Colourful fairy lights were hanging in the trees and everyone actually seemed to have fun, seemed to be here for the sake of it and not just out of obligation. Weiss felt overdressed in her light blue summer dress.

“Weiss! Winter!”

They turned around. Yang wore a bright yellow summer dress that sat way too tight around her chest and hugged her body in all the wrong places to look away. “What a lovely garden”, Winter said.

“Oh, thank you. I’m glad you came over. Did anyone offer you something to drink yet? No? What can I get you? We have wine, lemonade, soda…”

“Wine sounds wonderful. Weiss, why don’t you go and help Yang getting the drinks?”

Weiss gave Winter a look that made it clear they would definitely talk about this again, but before she could find a way around this Yang said “Sure!” and went back inside.

“You got this.” Winter winked at her and patted her back before she turned around and Weiss saw no other choice but to follow Yang.

Weiss knew no other way to describe the house than as warm. She didn’t dare to look at the pictures on the wall. It felt like invading a privacy she had never had. The kitchen was way less tidy than Winter’s, but despite that it seemed so much more comfortable and Weiss felt painfully reminded of how much she and her sister still struggled to build themselves a home.

“Do you have any idea what kind of wine your sister wants?” Yang took a wine glass out of the cupboard. “Red? White? Rosé?”

“White. Dry.” Weiss didn’t mention that the glass Yang was holding in her hand was a claret glass, not one you would use for white wine.

“And what do you want?” Yang opened the fridge.

“I’ll take anything you have.”

Yang took a bottle of white wine out of the fridge and closed it, then looked at Weiss. “Anything? No, we’re going to find something you like. Do you want to try our homemade lemonade? Ruby makes it with strawberries and rose syrup.”

“Yes, that sounds… lovely.” Weiss awkwardly fumbled around with her hair and stopped herself as soon as she noticed. One of the annoying habits her mother used to yell at her for.

“So… I just realised I never asked you what your major is.” Yang filled another glass with ice cubes and took a jug out of the fridge.

“Business. But I’m… I think I’ll do a few other classes as well, just to broaden my horizon.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” She filled the glass with light pink lemonade and gave it to Weiss. “So… how do you like it a university?”

“How I… like it?” Weiss looked at her and then quickly took a sip from the lemonade to buy herself some time. She had never thought about liking university, just about the quality of the classes and if it really was her best chance to eventually stand on her own. “It’s challenging”, she said eventually.

“At lot of hard work, huh?”

“Yes, but that was to expect.”

“How is it to live in a dorm? Lots of fun or annoying?”

“More annoying. It’s just… loud, and I’m not used to share a room with someone.”

“I shared a room with my sister. But when I need some time for myself I just go to the brook behind our houses, I think I would miss that.”

“There’s a brook?”

“Wait, you didn’t know that?”

“No, I just thought there’s… nothing.”

“You need to see it.” Yang took her hand. Weiss almost dropped her lemonade. “Come on, we’ll bring your sister her wine and then I’ll show you.”

“What, now?” She put her wine back on the kitchen counter.

“Yes. Come on.” She smiled and then pulled her with her. “You will love it.”

The air outside smelled like campfire and hay. Yang’s hand was warm when she seemed to find Winter immediately in the crowd, talking to a man with green hair who seemed to talk incredibly fast. “So glad you could make it, Bart”, Yang said when she gave Winter the glass of wine, then she looked at Weiss again and her stomach tingled. “Come on!”

They went through a small garden door and suddenly they stood on a meadow, the sky above them golden and red and Weiss didn’t know why her heart was suddenly beating so fast. The small brook was small and not remarkable in any way, but Yang smiled and sat down on a big stone right next to it, dipping her naked feet into the water. Weiss hesitated, then she sat down right next to her. She was too short for her feet to touch the water and she looked up at the sky so she wouldn’t stare at Yang’s legs.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Sitting here always calms me down.”

Weiss stared at the wild meadow in front of them, the grass dry and tall and probably full of bugs. Golden clouds moving over a red sky and for a moment she thought she knew what Yang meant. “It’s… it’s nice.”

“I can’t believe you’ve never been here. All the time right in front of you.”

Weiss finally allowed herself to look at her. She was so close and everything Weiss could smell was the warm, floral scent of her perfume, everything she could stare at were her soft lips and the warm violet shade of her eyes. “I’m not here often”, she said, her voice squeaky. “Only on weekends and then I have to study.”

“Do you ever go out?”

“I don’t have time for that.”

“Well, if you ever want to go out… I know some places we could go.”

“Sure”, she said before she could think about it. “Like, you mean as…” A date? She bit her lip. No, the thought was stupid, why would she ask her out on a date? She didn’t even know if Yang was into… that. No, not that. _Women_. She didn’t even know if Yang was into women. After all she wasn’t even into women herself.

_Sure about that?_

“As what?” Yang laughed. “You mean a date?”

“No!” _Please don’t blush. Please don’t blush._ She stared at her hands.

“It’s okay, Weiss. I wouldn’t be-“

“I didn’t assume you were… asking that.”

“What if I was?”

“Either you were or you weren’t, you can’t just – it doesn’t matter.” She almost didn’t dare to look at her. “I don’t go on dates anyway.”

“Weiss, it’s-“

“It’s what? Okay? It’s not like you’d ask me out on a date anyway and I’m-“

The kiss was so unexpected she froze. Yang’s lips were soft and so incredibly warm she felt like she was melting. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, with her lips, and she was sure it was sloppy, but when Yang pulled away the warm, tingling feeling in her chest stayed.

“Sorry”, Yang said. She looked away and for the first time she seemed insecure. She got up, standing in the middle of the brook. “We should probably head back.”

“I… no!”

Yang looked up. “What?”

“You can’t just… do that and then leave me like this.” Weiss got up, forgetting about the brook and the cool water immediately soaked her shoes. “You’re just making this awkward and horrible and I refuse for this to happen. In twenty years someone will ask me what my first kiss with a woman was like and then I will think back to this day and how we immediately went back inside and never talked about it again. No, I…” Her hands were shaking and she bit her lip because she felt like everything she had said or could possibly say was wrong.

“Take your shoes off.” Yang slowly came closer. “That’s not how you do this.”

She looked up. “It’s not about-“

“Come on.” Yang slowly came closer and took her hand. She still seemed insecure, but her smile was warm. “If you want this to be a good memory I’ll make it one.”

Weiss hesitated for a moment, then she intertwined her fingers with hers. “So… were you asking me out on a date or not?”

“No. I thought you’d say no anyway.” Yang leaned in closer. “But if you want me to I will.”

“Maybe… maybe I would want that.” She looked at her and almost didn’t dare to, but then she softly brushed a strand of golden hair out of Yang’s face. “Or do I have to ask you out? I don’t know how this works.”

“We do whatever we want.” Yang shrugged. “And right now I want you to take your shoes off and walk through the water with you. If you want… consider that our first date.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Winner of my one shot poll on headcanonsfromremnant.tumblr.com


End file.
